Megami Tensei - El nuevo orden
by BelMemo
Summary: Alguna vez oíste hablar de demonios y ángeles?, pues es mejor que sepas que en sus manos esta nuestra salvación o perdición.


El nuevo orden.

Alguna vez as oído historias del fin del mundo?, pues seguramente habrás oído de zombies, guerras, mutaciones o incluso aliens pero la verdad es que lo que te estoy a punto de contar es algo que solo pocos creían posible.

Muchos te cuentan de como es la vida a lo largo de este escenario pero yo te contare como empezó todo, porque? No lo se quizás así tenga alguna oportunidad para redimir mi propia existencia o quizás lo hago para justificar mis faltas, pero sea cual sea el caso espero sepas jugarme y comprendas el porque lo ise ya que estoy apunto de morir en manos de aquellos a los que el mundo fue heredado. Soy Ricardo y tengo actualmente 28 años, he vivido durante 8 largos días este infierno y esta es mi historia.

DÍA 1: El principio del fin.

Todo empezó como un día normal, gente haciendo su rutina diaria sin ninguna preocupación, yo estaba en mi trabajo realizando tareas de rutina como revisar maquinarias y llenar informes para mi jefe, yo creía que la vida de un ingeniero era difícil pero estaba muy equivocado. De un momento a otro toda la maquinaria que estaba revisando dejo de funcionar y se nos ordeno a todo el personal evacuar la planta de inmediato, lo cual era raro porque no se había programado ningún simulacro. Una vez afuera se nos ordeno regresar a nuestras casas con nuestra familia y disfrutar el día. No tome mucha importancia al discurso que dio nuestro jefe ya que intente llamar a mi departamento intentando obtener respuestas de mi compañera de piso pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando mi llamada no salia, ni una operadora respondía con un mensaje de saldo o algo por el estilo, solo obtenía un regreso a la pantalla de llamada de mi teléfono, y no lo había notado pero usualmente cuando no tenia señal mi teléfono mostraba el mensaje de "solo llamadas de emergencia" pero esta vez ni eso y el indicador de señal tenia un símbolo de interrogación, lo primero que pensé fue -necesito un celular nuevo- así que ise mi camino habitual a mi departamento y llegue alrededor de las 11 am y lo mas raro es que no estaba mi compañera así que decidí relajarme un rato con una cerveza y una película. Pero el sonido que escuche a continuación me dejo confundido por el increíble temor que me produjo, me dispuse a sentarme en el sillón que estaba frente a la televisión cuando lo escuche, fue como si un vendaval estuviera dentro de de un tubo de acero puro, el sonido fue tan intenso que podría jurar que llego a los cimientos de edificio y provoco que este temblara. Acto seguido la electricidad se corto y todo mundo salio de sus hogares para ver que sucedía. Observe todo desde la ventana de mi apartamento en el 3er piso, lo primero que vi fue a la multitud observando y señalando al cielo, lo segundo que note es que algunas personas entre la multitud empezaron a caer al suelo sin razón aparente, momentos después fije la mirada en el cielo y este ya no era mas el azul que solía ser, no este era de un color rojo sangre tan penetrante que parecía que iba a llover sangre.

De la nada la multitud que se encontraba en las calles empezó a correr en un pánico colectivo que parecía no tener fin, fue entonces cuando observe el punto de donde la gente comenzó a correr, sin razón alguna las personas que se encontraban corriendo desaparecían con una violenta explosión de sangre como si algo los estuviera aplastando pero por alguna razón no moví ni un musculo para salir de ahí solo me quede viendo fijamente ese punto y lo que pude ver en ese baño de sangre fueron las fauces de alguna criatura de la que no se tenia conocimiento devorando a la multitud, ese segundo me basto para saber que todo estaba mal y que debía empezar a correr.

Salí a la calle cuidando de donde estaba esa criatura ya que al ser invisible a mis ojos no podría defenderme, fue hipócrita de mi parte aprovecharme de la muerte de otros para salvar mi propia vida pero era lo único que podía hacer. Corrí un par de metros hasta que llegue a la entrada del metro, ahí fue donde tuve mi primer encuentro con estas criaturas, sin energía el metro estaba totalmente a oscuras y a duras penas pude esconderme en una de las taquillas que vendía los boletos. Lo único que ise ya adentro fue esconderme debajo de un escritorio que pude encontrar y cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo se calmara, fueron los minutos mas largos de mi vida, gritos de ayuda, desesperación, angustia y dolor desgarraban mis oídos.

Cuando los gritos finalmente cesaron saque instintivamente mi celular para iluminar mi alrededor y no había nadie, ni un alma cerca mio, vi la hora y me bloque al ver que solo eran las 11:35 am, mi mente colapso al ver la hora pero algo me iso recobrar los sentidos escuche a alguien corriendo cerca de donde estaba, vagamente asome mi cabeza por en sima del mostrador con mi celular iluminando mi camino cuando lo vi, era una persona pero lo mas raro es que tenia una especie de celular en la mano el cual intentaba desesperada mente hacer reaccionar cuando dependiente una criatura lo devoro justo como a la multitud en la calle, fue cuando volví a ver esas fauces y en ese momento solo pensé -estoy muerto- y solo por instinto me oculte otra vez debajo del escritorio y presione mi celular contra mi pecho intentando ocultar la luz que este producía. La criatura persibio mi presencia y pude sentir como respiro atraves del mostrado acto seguido del cual gruño y se dispuso a entrar por la ventanilla me quede paralizado porque sabia que ya no estaba solo e iba a morir, pero algo fuera en las calles llamo su atención, fue un grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, en ese momento la criatura salio destruyendo una de las paredes en busca de aquel grito, momento que yo aproveche para salir y buscar un nuevo escondite, pero algo me detuvo una voz femenina me llamo por mi nombre diriji la mirada a donde escuche aquella voz, era aquel aparato que el tipo intentaba manipular, por curiosidad me acerque a el y lo tome, era una especie de celular en su pantalla solo existía un icono, un punto rodeado de lineas negras con la leyenda "iniciar", instintivamente quise tocarlo pero la criatura de antes había regresado por mi y me lo iso saber por el rugido que emitió desde la entrada del metro, rápidamente y sin pensarlo salte a las vías y corrí a lo largo de ellas con el aparato y mi celular iluminando mi camino, pronto llegue a la otra estación y trepe rápidamente por el anden y me metí en la primera puerta que vi, ahí espere atentamente a ver si la criatura aun estaba buscándome, espere por 2 largas horas y no escuche nada fue entonces cuando saque aquel aparato y una vez mas observe la pantalla, ahí estaba nuevamente aquel icono esperando ser tocado, lo toque y lo que paso a continuación cambio mi propia existencia, aquella palabra de iniciar fue sustituida por un simple "por favor espere" fue entonces que la pantalla se puso en negro y comenzó a mostrar códigos a gran velocidad cuando derrepente un solo mensaje apareció al final del código "Iniciando demonica - espere ... Bienvenido al programa demonica", fue entonces cuando la pantalla se puso en blanco y quede segado por un momento y cuando recupere mi visión lo primero que vi fue la pantalla de aquel aparato, en la cual se mostraba la hora en la parte superior derecha y en el lado contrario mis datos personales, este aparato no era mas grande que mi celular pero era mas ligero de algún modo, por lo que pensé como es que esto sabe mis datos personales, sabia mi nombre, mi edad, mi fecha de nacimiento y hasta mi sexo. Derrepente un mensaje en la parte inferior de la pantalla apareció "iniciando armonizador", no sabia lo que eso quería decir pero cuando se quito aquel mensaje debajo del reloj digital apareció la leyenda "Día 1" y un medidor de batería al lado del reloj el cual tenia tres barras de medición las cuales estaban encerradas por la figura de una batería, decidí descansar un rato mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas y el sentido común cuando aquel aparato vibro, observe la pantalla y en un circulo en la parte derecha mostraba un punto rojo y uno blanco, no supe el significado de aquellos puntos hasta que lo vi, la pantalla de aquel aparato iluminaba la ventana que había en la puerta y como sacado de un cuento de terror, vi esas fauces una vez mas respirando atraves del vidrio solo que ahora podía ver a la criatura en si, esos dientes eran tan delgados y puntiagudos que podían cortar fácilmente la carne de mi cuerpo y fue entonces que mire a la criatura a los ojos y estos eran completamente rojos brillando atraves del vidrio de la puerta, aquella criatura era enorme en comparación de la puerta y pensé -aun cuando quiera defenderme como lo are ante tal criatura, es imposible que algo así exista- fue entonces cuando el aparato vibro una vez mas y mostró la leyenda "análisis completo" seguido de un pequeño rectángulo con la imagen de la criatura y su nombre, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo "Demonio - Salvaje/Jersey Devil", demonio, era un demonio de verdad, en cuanto acabe de leer la oración aquella cosa entro por la puerta con sus grande fauces intentando devorarme lo único que ise fue moverme a un lado y clavar la mirada directa en aquella cosa que el aparato decía ser un demonio, retrocedí hasta tocar pared y parecía mi fin cuando mi mano toco un palo del algún tipo y el demonio se abalanzo sobre mi e instintivamente tome el palo y lo azote contra aquel demonio, por algún motivo eso le dolió a el demonio ya que detuvo su ataque contra mi y por tal motivo sin dudarlo golpe repetidas veces hasta que se rompió el palo, ya roto se lo clave directamente en uno de esos ojos que me producían un temor inimaginable, entonces aquel demonio cayo al suelo inerte, no lo sabia en aquel momento pero en ese momento había hecho un contrato de por vida.

Ya en el suelo el demonio se desvaneció en el aire, tome el aparato una vez mas y vi la información en pantalla, esta vez había 2 iconos cada uno con la leyenda "invocar" e "información", en ese momento quería repuestas a como de lugar así que toque el icono de información, ahí se me mostró muy poco de lo que era ese aparato, lo único que aprendí fue que ese aparato se llamaba demonica y que con el el usuario es capaz de invocar demonios con los que se aya formado un contrato, también que solo el usuario que lo aya iniciado es el único capaz de utilizar dicho demonica y que el circulo que apareció antes era el radar, los puntos rojos representan demonios, los puntos azules divinidades y el punto blanco del centro es el usuario.

Al saber esto mi mente exploto -que es esto?- me pregunte mientras mi mente me realizaba preguntas -invocar demonios para pelear con demonios, hacer contratos, divinidades y demonios- como era todo esto posible no quise saber nada mas de aquella situación en la que me había metido, la batalla me había dejado exhausto solo quería cerrar mis ojos y descansar.

Y así termino mi día, tirado en el suelo durmiendo como si ya nada mas importara, con mi mente llena de preguntas, con un aparato que sirve para invocar demonios llamado demonica y con imágenes de muerte dolor y sufrimiento de gente que quizás no conocía en mi mente, hasta este punto ya nada me podría sorprender pero esto es solo el comienzo.

DÍA 2: La cacería comienza.

Me desperté en aquel cuarto donde quede tumbado en el suelo por el cansancio, abrí los ojos con la esperanza de que aquello que experimente fuera solo un mal sueño pero no lo era, tome mi demonica y salí como pude de la estación del metro, pero lo que encontré al salir no fue nada que se hubiera podido imaginar alguien en toda su vida, mire a mi alrededor y lo único que pude ver era muerte y desolación, sangre y entrañas decorando los edificios y las calles, y lo que era aun peor a esas criaturas, los demonios, no los podía ver pero sentí su presencia, el ambiente en aquel mundo teñido de sangre y dolor era muy pesado, me costo respirar en cuanto salí, parecía que el mundo se había detenido por completo, el cielo estaba aun teñido de rojo sangre pero sin señal de estrellas o nubes en el, aun con el temor de que podía morir en cualquier segundo camine a lo largo de la calle en linea recta, solo observando los alrededores sin emitir sonido alguno, pues sabia que los demonios estaban ahí esperando el momento adecuado para devorarme, fue entonces cuando mi demoníaca vibro y en su pantalla el radar mostró demasiados puntos rojos a mi alrededor que era casi imposible percibirlos, fue cuando vibro una vez mas y esta vez un punto azul se mostró en el radar, lo primero que pensé fue si seria una divinidad, un ángel que venia en mi ayuda, pero todo esto cambio cuando mi demonica mostró un mensaje "Advertencia - Divinidad demasiado poderosa para enfrentar en el estado actual" fue cuando vi un resplandor tan intenso que me segó por unos instantes, y lo pude ver era un ángel era tal y como se describían en los pasajes bíblicos de cualquier religión, entonces en mi demoníaca apareció su perfil justo como en aquella ocación "Divinidad - Divino/Cherub" y de la nada aquel ángel comenzó a acercarse a mi no para brindarme ayuda si no para eliminarme, de la nada con un simple gesto de la mano iso aparecer aces de luz a su alrededor y como si nada los abalanzo a mi, petrificado por lo que estaba sucediendo no pude decir o hacer algo para evitarlo cuando de la nada el demonio que había derrotado antes apareció de la nada y bloqueo el ataque del ángel en el momento justo, petrificado presencie algo que nunca podre olvidar, la feroz batalla entre un demonio y un ángel puede ser tan violenta y salvaje que los daños colaterales a los alrededores eran devastadores, de algún modo recobre el sentido y comencé a correr por mi vida cuando lo vi, era otro ser humano huyendo del lugar para no morir, el se percato de mi presencia y me guió hasta una bodega de un edificio lejos de aquel lugar, fue entonces cuando muchas cosas cobraron sentido, ya en aquella bodega el tipo se presento y su nombre era Alan y me mostró un aparato peculiar y no era otra cosa que otro demonica, fue cuando le pregunte acerca de este aparato y lo que estaba ocurriendo, el me explico que desde hace mucho tiempo el fin de la humanidad había sido prescrito y que para remediar esto algunas personas se especializaron desde entonces en la invocación de demonios y divinidades para nuestra protección pero para hacer esto es necesario formar un contrato, tan pronto me entere de esto me imagine que aquel ritual de invocación era con sacrificios y símbolos mágicos y efectivamente fue así hasta ase algún tiempo, algún hombre llamado Esteven invento un programa capaz de emular y eliminar todo lo que el ritual implicaba simplificando mucho el proceso y facilitando las cosas, desde aquel momento se creo la sociedad de cazadores, Alan me explico que esta sociedad preparaba a gente para este fatídico momento, y ellos servirían como protección para la humanidad, pero el programador original vio en su proyecto un potencial peligro para todo ser viviente así que creo un bloque especifico para los demonicas, asi que fueron contados lo elegidos para prevenir su mal uso, Esteven se adelanto décadas a la tecnología actual ya que según entendí el demonica establece un enlace mental con el usuario y escanea todo su ser para ver si es digno de ser un invocador, los criterios de como era seleccionado el portador no los tenia muy claros pero parece ser que yo los tenia y por eso el demonica se activo cuando yo lo inicie y no con aquel tipo del metro.

Me explico muchas otras cosas acerca de su uso y la forma en la que debía operarlo, así fue como aprendí del armonizador que fue lo primero en activarse en cuanto inicie aquel aparato, el armonizador es un ritual que fue emulado para un mejor porcentaje de supervivencia, lo que hacia dicho ritual era bajar el poder tanto de demonios como divinidades para que los invocadores pudieran combatirlos pero dicho ritual solo sirve hasta cierto punto, aquí fue cuando entendí la advertencia que apareció en mi demonica en aquel momento, si no hubiera huido en aquel momento ahora estaría muerto.

Pasamos horas conversando acerca de lo ocurrido el día de ayer y como fue que conseguimos el demonica, al contrario que yo, Alan había sido seleccionado un mes antes de que todo ocurriera es por eso que el sabia tanto de como funcionaba, le conté como había encontrado el mio y solo permaneció en silencio. Pasada la tención ambos decidimos ir a buscar alimento.

Al salir de aquella bodega el radar de mi demonica únicamente mostraba a Alan y a mi, ni rastro de demonios o divinidades, así que decidimos proceder con cautela a la tienda mas próxima para obtener alimentos, por suerte dimos con un centro comercial pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que todo alimento orgánico había desaparecido, carnes, frutas y verduras nada de eso se encontraba en donde devian, eran aproximadamente las 5 pm cuando estavamos a punto de darnos por vencidos pero por suerte revisamos cajas de cereales y latas, para nuestra sorpresa ambos aun contenían el producto alimenticio, deduje en aquel momento que los alimentos habían sido erradicados para bajar nuestras expectativas de supervivencia pero... Porque tomar todo lo orgánico?, no mencione nada solo disfrute del atún y fruta enlatada que encontramos. Cuando terminamos de comer Alan me sugirió encontrar algo con lo que defendernos ya que los demonio con los que isieramos contrato no estarían ahí por siempre, fue cuando vi mi demonica y aquel demonio que me había salvado del ángel tenia la leyenda "en recuperación" a un lado de la palabra demonio, Alan me explico que el demonio sigue bajo contrato si dice esa oración pero que una vez que este sea eliminado hay que despedirse de el ya que no lo podremos invocar nuevamente y como los demonios vuelven a la vida muy rápido es posible que esta vez regrese para obtener una compensación. Sin mas que decir proseguimos a buscar armas pero lo único que pudimos encontrar fueron sierras, machetes, martillos y lamparas para no gastar la batería del demonica en iluminar el camino.

Salimos con un pequeño botín del centro comercial pero lo que encontramos a la salida no fue nada grato, aquel ángel que me había intentado matar estaba de regreso y esta vez no pensaba dejarme ir, Alan saco su demonica e invoco ni mas ni menos que a 2 demonios, en mi demonica pude apreciar sus perfiles "Demonio - Salvaje/Fenrir" "Demonio - Drako/Toubyou", lo primero que pensé fue -como es posible que el ya tenga dos demonios cuando yo a duras penas pude derrotar a uno?- y lo segundo fue que el debía ser mas fuerte que yo, acto seguido Alan me dijo que me preparara para pelear por mi vida, la batalla dio comienzo y ambos demonios parecían igualar al ángel aunque sus ataques parecían no surtir mucho efecto, entonces aquel ángel bajo y paralizado por el miedo no pude hacer nada y solo deje que me tomara entre sus manos solo para sentir como presionaba con mucha fuerza sus manos para intentar matarme, Alan salvo mi vida ese día pero el precio fue su propia vida, Alan arrojo su machete directo a la cara del ángel y este resulto herido, presa del dolor el ángel utilizo una de sus manos para cubrir su rostro momento en el cual aproveche para utilizar mi machete y clavarlo justo en su muñeca para liberarme de ese tormento, en cuanto me libere caí al suelo rotundamente solo para apreciar como Alan era asesinado, el ángel volteo hacia Alan y se dispuso a atacarlo pero los demonios se lo impedían así que el ángel solo se quedo ahí sin hacer nada cuando un brillo segador empezó a brotar del cuerpo del ángel en cuanto se quito aquel resplandor los demonios de Alan habían desaparecido y el ángel tenia entre sus manos a Alan, solo pude escuchar su grito de agonía mientras el ángel lo aplastaba, entonces ocurrió, la presión fue tal que Alan irrigo sangre por su boca, nariz y oídos, sus ojos se salieron de sis cuencas y su cuerpo quedo hecho trizas, el ángel dejo salir una macabra sonrisa y tiro el cuerpo de Alan a el suelo, volteo a verme y fue cuando comprendí que si no luchaba estaba muerto, mi demonica invoco involuntariamente al demonio con el que ya tenia contrato y sin pensarlo se avalanzo sobre el ángel para eliminarlo, recogí el machete de Alan y lo empuñe, no se lo que ocurrió después pero cuando recobre el sentido mi demonio tenia al ángel por el cuello con sus fauces y yo estaba en su frente con el machete incrustado directamente en su cráneo, ocurrió como antes, el ángel desapareció en la nada y caí al suelo pero mi demonio me atrapo y me dejo gentilmente en el suelo, lo único que pude decir fue -gracias- y con ese gesto el demonio asintió con la cabeza y despareció, corrí rápidamente a donde se encontraba Alan pero ya era demasiado tarde, fue el ultimo humano sobre la tierra que me había ayudado así que decidí hacer lo correcto y hacerle un entierro, eran las 8 pm cuando termine de sepultarlo en un parque que encontré, cuando me dispuse a decir algo no pude hacerlo, solo rompí en llanto el silencio de aquel lugar, no conocía al tipo, lo conocí esta mañana, no debía de importarme su muerte, debía de ser así pero por alguna razón me dolió su muerte, lo único que ise al calmarme fue depositar su demonica en una caja y enterrarlo a un lado, luego me fui de ahí para busca refugio, mientras lo buscaba mi demonica me advirtió de unos cuantos peligros, unos demonios y otros ángeles, pero con mucha precaución los esquive y encontré un refugio en una escuela no muy lejos del parque, una vez ahí la tristeza me volvió a invadir pero esta ves no llore, saque mi teléfono celular y antes de que se terminara la batería mire las fotos de aquellos a los que solía llamar familia, solo pude pensar en como se encontrarían, si aun están vivos, si no sufrieron al morir, toda clase de preguntas llenaron mi mente hasta que el celular finalmente se apago, lo deje a un lado y tome mi demonica para ver la hora, eran las 9:50 y estaba rendido el día había cambia do a "Día 2" y en el icono de invocación estaba un pequeño mensaje que decía "nuevo", con cierto temor toque el icono y ahí estaba debajo del perfil de mi primer demonio se encontraba aquel ángel, -como es posible?- me pregunte porque? lo puedo invocar ahora? El presio del contrato fue mas de lo que podía imaginar, en ese momento rompí en llanto una vez mas y tire el demonica a un lado y lo único que ise fue cubrir mi rostro con mis manos intentando cubrir el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Así fue como el ángel Cherub se unió ami en el segundo día de este infierno, así fue también como sentí por primera vez la angustia de perder a alguien, la angustia de estar solo, de saber que quizás ya no quede nadie para ayudarme y que quizás ya no hay alguien para compartir la dicha de la vida. Fue así como aprendí el precio de mi propia vida.


End file.
